1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of retension devices for pickup trucks and the like.
2. Prior Art.
Pick up trucks ranging in size from the mini pickups to full size pickups are currently very popular, the same being relatively low cost, generally available in four wheel drive versions and convenient for camping, hauling and trailer towing. Very frequently however, such vehicles are used for everyday family purposes such as shopping and the like, wherein a few shopping bags, etc. are to be carried. In an ordinary automobile such articles could be readily carried in the back seat and/or in the trunk, though in pickup trucks, particularly with more than one passenger, there is inadequate space for such articles in the cab. Carrying the articles on the truck bed itself, however, invites the articles to slide around, tip over, etc. unless somehow adequately restrained. While means such as tie lines, etc. can be used, they are in general inconvenient to rig, and frequently the cleats or other convenient tie points are too high for appropriate use. Thus one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a restraining bar which may be easily placed wherever desired between the sides of a pickup bed and which, when locked in place, will have an appropriate elevation for proper restraint of typical articles to be carried. It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a restraining bar which will be self adapting and perform equally as well on larger pickups as well as small pickups, vans and trailers without requiring any changes thereto, disassembly and reassembly thereof, etc.